


Rule Number 172: Never Show The Blades Vines

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [57]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, This is all to have fun!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith shows the blades vines. He should've known this was not going end peacefully. But hey, at least he has a way to bond with all of the blades now.





	Rule Number 172: Never Show The Blades Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Can you please make some fics where all the bom unironically use vine references?? I wanna see Keith', Voltron's, and the MFE's (etc? idk. pick and choose) reactions :•0 I just absolutely adore that headcanon you recently posted about them!!"

Keith didn’t mean for this all to get out of hand.

It had all started with a fellow blade overhearing him quoting a vine. The “I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me,” vine, to be exact.

“What is that?” They had asked. Keith choked on his laughter and smiled.

“Its a vine. A short video made by humans. There are tons of them.” He explained with a smile. The blade tilted their head, blinking at the youngest member of the blades.

“There are more?” They clarified.

“Yeah, tons. Here, I’ll send you some of them.” Keith said. He grabbed his datapad and sent the blade the vine compilations Pidge had sent him upon request. The blade opened the videos and watched them with a confused look on his face.

“I do not get it.” They said. Keith shrugged and smiled.

“Just watch them, okay? Maybe you’ll find them funny.” He said, going to find his pack for lunch.

-

It didn’t take long for the compilations to work their way to nearly every blade in the headquarters. And a majority of them found the clips to be hysterically funny. On top of that, it gave them an odd sort of insight into life on Earth, giving them an interesting peek into how Keith remembered things being before he had become part of Voltron.

And soon, vines were being quoted in everyday conversation, to Keith’s absolute surprise. He never thought they would have been as popular as they got. After all, the humor was lost on the Alteans, and he had assumed it would have been lost on the Galra too. After all, it was obscure human humor that he assumed would have gone straight over everyone’s heads.

“Keith, kit, do you know why everyone is talking so oddly?” Thace asked, quite confused about the whole thing. Keith smiled and looked over at his father figure.

“Yeah, I showed them vines.” Keith said simply.

“What are those?”

“Oh, they’re these short human videos. I’ll show all of you guys vines tonight before we go to bed.”

“Alright.” Thace said, a little confused. The blades had been behaving very oddly as of late, laughing at these bizarre phrases and quoting them during their training. He just didn’t get it.

-

“So, there are a lot of these videos?” Kolivan asked halfway through their compilation marathon. Antok was catching his breath after exploding into laughter at the “what the fuck, Richard” vine. 

“Yeah, tons of them.” Keith said brightly. “They’re really popular on Earth.” 

“Oh… they are quite amusing.” Ulaz said. Krolia smiled and rubbed Acxa’s back when her daughter yawned in exhaustion.

“Go to sleep, my kit.” She said gently, laying the girl down and draping a blanket over her. “In fact, I think it is time for all the kits to go to bed.” She added thoughtfully, tucking Keith and Regris into bed with a small smile.

“Can we watch more of these vines?” Thace asked hopefully. “They are rather funny.”

“On a low volume, I suppose.” Krolia agreed with a smile. Tex had introduced her to many Earth things while she was with him, including vines, so she laid down and let her kits curl up around her.

“Goodnight, mama.” Regris mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight, Regris.” Krolia said gently, kissing the eldest kit’s forehead. 

-

The adults of the pack had ended up spending a majority of the night reviewing the compilations, dissolving into laughter that they struggled to keep silent to avoid waking the peacefully sleeping kits and Krolia.

They were groggy when they woke up, still letting out small, snorty laughs when they thought of the vine they found the funniest. Kolivan and Ulaz left to get breakfast before anyone else, because they did have duties to get to rather early in the morning.

“Why do you all look so tired?” Regris asked when he saw how exhausted Antok and Thace looked.

“We may have… stayed up to watch vines.” Antok said, prompting a small laugh from Keith. He let Krolia scoop him up and take him to breakfast, smiling as Thace and Antok did the same to Acxa and Regris. The kits were always extremely tired in the mornings despite going to bed earlier than anyone else in the pack and barely functioned properly, so it was necessary most mornings to carry them down to breakfast.

-

The paladins were visiting the blade of marmora headquarters in order to visit Keith and his pack. Lance and Keith were joined at the hip from the moment they saw each other, having gone so long without seeing each other in any form other than video chats.

Pidge and Hunk were walking down to the dining hall to get everyone food, armed with requests for dishes and pictures of what said dishes looked like so they wouldn’t be too confused. On their way, Hunk accidentally collided with a smaller Galra (‘smaller’ was an odd word to use for them; while they were certainly on the small side for a Galra, they still staggered over Hunk and Pidge.)

“Ah! Stop, I could’ve dropped my croissant!” The blade said. Pidge glanced at the blade to find that they were not holding anything, much less something that would resemble a croissant in any way, shape, or form. In fact, they weren’t sure there was a Galran food that resembled a croissant at all.

“I’m… sorry?” Hunk said, looking equally as confused as Pidge felt. The blade smiled and patted Hunk’s shoulder in forgiveness and continued on their path.

“Did that blade just… quote a vine?” Pidge asked incredulously.

“I… I think they did.” Hunk said, watching as the blade walked away. He shrugged and walked with the smallest paladin to the dining hall to get everyone food.

-

Shiro and Lance were walking with Keith to the training rooms during the same trip. Lance and Shiro wanted to get some training in, plus they wanted to watch how Keith and the other blades trained. It was rather interesting to them, the lives of these spies who were risking everything for what they believed in.

Keith pushed opened the door and held it open for his mate and brother figure, waiting for them to step inside before following them. A little bit away were a trio of blades sparring together. The paladins watched as one of the blades accidentally knocked the other off of their feet with their tail, seeming to forget that it was there.

“Way to go, Paul!” The third blade said, causing Lance and Shiro to glance at each other.

“Keith, please tell me that Galra’s name is Paul.” Shiro said, watching as Lance slowly sank to his knees with laughter.

“No, uh… his name is Vytaz, I sort of showed the blades vines and it spread like wildfire.” Keith said with a sheepish smile. “Its pretty funny, though.” he added with a chuckle.

“Oh. Well, they seem to be having fun with it?” Lance said. Keith shrugged.

“They love it. They find a lot of them to be hilarious. They don’t understand some of them, though. Has a lot to do with not understanding humans and human culture, really.” Keith said. Lance nodded and kissed Keith’s cheek.

-

A few blades were visiting Earth. Along with Kolivan and his pack, Kolivan had picked some of his best warriors to come along as well. It was a short visit, intended to prepare Earth for potential invasion, to help them set up defenses against an enemy they didn’t know.

Keith had come in contact with an old enemy, a boy named James Griffin, and the two had come to an understanding. Not quite friendship, but acquaintances. James, in return, had introduced Keith to the other MFEs - Ryan, Nadia, and Ina. They, too, were not quite friends with Keith, but close enough to it. It was nice, to tie up loose ends with the people Keith wanted to be friends with but never had been able to do so.

“Miss Keisha? Miss Keisha? Miss Keisha! Oh my fucking god she fucking dead.” A blade said, looking at a blade who was refusing to wake up fully from a nap in the sun. The other blade rolled over with a chuckle.

“Uh… Keith? Did that alien just quote a vine?” Nadia asked with barely-contained laughter.

“Yeah. I sort of… showed them vines a little while ago. They love them and quote them as much as they can.” Keith said with a sigh. Nadia dissolved into laughter.

“Why are you laughing so hard?” Ina asked. Nadia gasped for air and held up a finger, slowly gathering herself.

“I mean, think about it! These giant, scary aliens… quoting vines!” She said, dissolving into another round of laughter. Keith sighed and went to join up with his pack, more specifically Krolia, who was planning on visiting Tex’s grave with Acxa and Keith.

-

Had it been a good idea to show the blades vines? Keith decided that yes, yes it was.

It was rather amusing to see them quote the videos to each other in everyday conversation. Plus, it gave the blades something funny to watch, something sort of like an inside joke among them and humans and no one else. It gave them a light in a dangerous life, something funny they could laugh about with each other.

So yes, it was a very good idea to show the blades vines.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr: legendary-marmorans!!


End file.
